Sólo quiero verte sonreír
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Marinette sufre una herida casi mortal tras la batalla contra un akuma, por lo que Adrien se siente culpable, ya que no sólo su vida es puesta en riesgo sino que también su identidad es descubierta. Ella se encuentra en coma y todo Paris está atento al despertar de la heroína. - AdriNette y MariChat :)
1. Sólo quiero verte sonreír

Aquí estoy como desquiciada para romper sus corazones (?) Toda esta idea surgió hace unos días (semanas xD) al ver una foto donde una chica de con un vestido rojo y antifaz del mismo color que está en silla de ruedas, es besada en la mano por un cosplayer de Chat Noir. Esta corta (y a la vez larga) historia tendrá tragedia e irá relacionada a esa simple imagen. No me maten y espero que lo lean hasta el final.

.

Disclaimer: Ya se lo saben, no sé ni para que lo pongo XD

.

 _ **XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **SÓLO QUIERO VERTE SONREÍR**_

.

La batalla que estaban llevando ambos superhéroes era realmente dura, se trataba de un _akumatizado_ que dominaba a todos por medio de un tablero de ajedrez; era fácil suponer el porqué de esa transformación ya que ese día se había llevado a cabo el torneo internacional de ajedrez en Paris. _Chat Noir_ y _Ladybug_ habían preparado una estrategia sencilla para vencerle: primero el gato atacaría por el frente como un señuelo, mientras que la catarina se enfrentaría a él por detrás para quitarle la pieza del rey que no movía del tablero la cual, claramente, tenía un color diferente al resto.

El plan estaba yendo bien aunque el muchacho fue arrojado al césped débilmente ya que el villano se había anticipado a lo que ellos tenían preparado. La heroína logró tomar el objeto que contenía el _akuma_ , pero justo fue ahí cuando este respondió tomando la pieza que la representaba a ella para arrojarla con fuerza contra la base de la torre Eiffel. El objeto que el malvado arrojó y el que llevaba _Ladybug_ en su mano se destruyeron al mismo tiempo al golpear contra la inmensa estructura metálica, pero ambos objetos no fueron los causantes de un fuerte crujido. La muchacha había recibido todo el impacto por la espalda dejándola casi inconsciente e incapaz de notar que estaba cayendo. Al final su compañero sólo observó en cámara lenta como la caída era absorbida por la cabeza y nuca de su aliada.

Corrió a aquel punto ignorando que él también estaba un poco adolorido. Necesitaba llevarla a un hospital con urgencia, pero sabía que no debía moverla o le podría dañar aún más. También estaba el _akuma_ que había sido liberado, volando cada vez más alto buscando regresar a donde su dueño le llamaba. No lo permitiría.

.

– ¡ _Cataclysm_! – Gritó con desesperación.

.

Trepó ágilmente el monumento metálico y cuando tocó a la mariposa negra con sus garras la estrujó con fuerza, la estaba convirtiendo en polvo pero eso parecía que no le satisfacía. Apretaba su puño cada vez más, buscando eliminar a aquel ser malvado que pertenecía a _Hawk Moth_ ; no se sentía satisfecho sólo con hacer aquello que seguro dañaría a la persona que estaba usando aquel _miraculous_ para herir a otros.

Bajó de un saltó y notó que aunque ella no había hecho uso del _Lucky Charm_ , su transformación estaba por desaparecer. Giró su mirada a todas partes lo que le llevó a captar que la persona _akumatizada_ estaba llorando desconsolada por lo que sabía que había hecho involuntariamente, Alya grababa desde unos cuantos metros atrás mientras evitaba llorar, la televisora local tenía un helicóptero sobre el área donde la acción se había llevado acabo y aún más parisino se acercaban asustado por lo que le había sucedido a la persona que protegía su ciudad natal, aquella persona que adoraban por protegerles del mal junto a _Chat Noir_.

El rubio no deseaba que supieran quien era ella, pero ya era tarde. El último pitido de sus aretes le alertó y se apresuró a abrazarle, tratando de no moverla ni aplastarle. Las lágrimas mojaban a su _lady_ , aquella que se encontraba sin conciencia bajo su cuerpo tembloroso.

.

– ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! – Bramó desde aquella posición.

.

 _Tikki_ se colocó bajo el superhéroe y le acarició la mejilla para que le escuchara con atención mientras todas las personas a su alrededor se comunicaban con el servicio de emergencias. Él estaba temiendo sobre las palabras que aquel ser mágico le diría.

.

– _Chat Noir_ , soy _Tikki_ el _kwami_ del _miraculous_ de _Ladybug_. – Trató de hablar con serenidad la pequeña. – Por favor, debes de cuidar de Marinette, yo ya no podré estar con ella ya que después de que te levantes su identidad será descubierta.

– ¡Pero esto no es su culpa! – Chilló el muchacho.

– Lo sé. – Guardó silencio un momento. – Pero así debe de ser.

.

Un pequeño brillo apareció entre los cuerpos de ambos y una cajita, como la que alguna vez guardó su anillo, apareció. La tomó rápidamente con una mano y la guardó cerca de su pecho. Ahí advirtió que le quedaban 3 minutos para regresar a su forma civil. Gracias a Dios los paramédicos llegaban al lugar pero… Todos sabrían quién era _Ladybug_. Se atrevió a besarle una mejilla en cuanto le pidieron que se quitara para revisarla y llevarla. Con miedo se movió y observó todo de forma lenta, con detenimiento.

La mejor amiga de la fémina que yacía inerte, corría a su lado para tomarle la mano, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras le llamaba como una forma de buscar que reaccionara. Los paramédicos le colocaban un collarín y la sujetaban a una tabla rígida, la movían lo menos posible para no agravar su estado. Hablaban sobre una posible factura de cuello, que su columna vertebral seguro estaba dañada, tal vez múltiples fracturas en zonas que comprometían su vida y que incluso sus posibilidades de no mover sus extremidades, si sobrevivía, eran una posibilidad.

Para ese momento no sólo él estaba conmocionado, sino todo Paris. Habían dejado tantas cosas sobre los hombros de un par de adolescentes. Podían llegar a sentirse mal por algo así, pero a fin de cuentas ellos eran los únicos capaces de sobrellevar eso y todo por el amor que le tenían a esa ciudad, a las personas que vivían en aquel lugar, pero sobre todo a sus deseos de cuidar de algo y alguien que apreciaban.

.

– Marinette… – Susurró entre dientes el ojiverde que enseguida corrió para no ser descubierto también. Llorando en silencio y callando las voces en su cabeza que le llamaban _**cobarde e inútil**_.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

Ya habían pasado cinco días del incidente. Los medios estaban cubriendo la noticia de forma un tanto amarillista. Se mantenían fuera de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, del hospital donde la azabache estaba siendo atendida e incluso fuera del colegio donde estudiaban.

El alcalde había proporcionado protección policial privada a los padres de la chica y mantenía una guardia en el hospital que él mismo estaba pagando, buscaba que fuera atendida por los mejores médicos. Mientras tanto cientos de personas iban a orar o dejar flores fuera de aquel lugar, esperando que la jovencita despertara y les diera buenas noticias a sus padres que trataban de trabajar como una forma de no preocuparse de más.

En la escuela ninguno hablaba sobre el tema. Se extrañaba la presencia de la presidenta de clase, todos en algún momento del día veían su lugar vació. Incluso Chloé no había molestado a nadie, aun no era capaz de entender que la persona que admiraba era la misma que había molestado tantas veces, la hacía sentir mal. Parecía que sus compañeros de clase estaban en un tipo de luto y eso asqueaba a Adrien. ¡Ella no estaba muerta y no iba a estarlo!

.

– ¡Ella va a despertar! – Gritó golpeando un saco de arena que estaba usando para entrenar en el gimnasio de su casa. – ¡Demonios!

.

La frustración lo estaba agobiando demasiado. No había podido protegerla en un momento tan importante y ahora su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Aun si despertaba tenía una enorme posibilidad de quedar cuadripléjica o parapléjica. Sentía que todo era su culpa y por eso mismo ella había perdido la posibilidad de continuar siendo la heroína más querida.

En el transcurso de los días había abierto la caja que correspondía a los aretes que su amiga portaba, todo con la esperanza de hablar con _Tikki_ , pero nada pasaba. Incluso el día anterior se había ido a horadar las orejas con la esperanza de que al colocárselos ella saldría, pero tampoco había pasado y ahora tenía unas preciosas perforaciones que no quería. ¿Por qué no podía ser útil en esos momentos?

.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? – Continuaba desquitando su furia contra el objeto.

– Adrien… – Por primera vez _Plagg_ mostraba algo de pena por él. Había intentado ayudarle, pero ni él sabía que podía hacer. – Lo mejor será esperar.

– ¡Agh! – Dio un último golpe que le fue regresado, tirándole al piso donde de nuevo las lágrimas brotaban desde lo más profundo de su corazón. – Soy un pésimo _Chat Noir_ …

– ¡Hey! Suena tu teléfono.

.

El joven Agreste se levantó rápidamente, como pudo se quitó los guantes y parte de los vendajes que debía llevar abajo. No alcanzó a responder. Checó quien había llamado, se trataba de su mejor amigo; le devolvió la llamada y la noticia que más esperaba fue la que escuchó: Marinette había despertado.

Corrió por los pasillos de la mansión. Pasó por su habitación y tomó una chaqueta negra con detalles verdes, que también incluía un gorro con orejas de gato. Se fue corriendo en dirección al hospital donde su amiga se encontraba sin importarle que ropa llevaba o que Nathalie le gritara que no podía ir porque debía asistir a clase de _mandarín_. No le importaba. _Ladybug_ , Marinette estaba sobre cualquier otra cosa.

El nosocomio no estaba tan lejos de su hogar, pero aun así llegó fatigado. Al ver toda la multitud ligeramente emocionados supo que no estaba lejos de ser verdad las palabras que el moreno le había hecho llegar. Avanzó entre las personas, pero era casi imposible. Deseaba verificar las buenas nuevas, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue alejarse de aquellos desconocidos tanto como podía y donde nadie lo viera pasó de ser un simple modelo al otro héroe galo.

Con agilidad gatuna evitó las cámaras y la seguridad del lugar, escuchó las pláticas de algunos doctores para lograr saber dónde podía encontrar a su amiga pero se enteró que lo que se había dicho era prácticamente una mentira. Ella había estado consciente por unos pocos segundos en que gritó fuertemente, como si se tratase de una reacción retardada al dolor que le había provocado el impacto contra el monumento francés.

.

– Una falsa alarma…

.

Era lógico que en tan poco tiempo ella no podría regresar a ser la misma de antes, mucho menos despertar. Ahora también sabía que en realidad se encontraba en un coma inducido por la gravedad de sus heridas, las múltiples operaciones que había tenido y aun tendría, pero sobre todo por todo el dolor que podría llegar a sentir si despertaba. ¿Qué tipo de vida era la que le estaban proporcionando a la chica? Aunque sabía que ella era la persona más fuerte que conocía eso no significaba que si estuviera despierta no lloraría por las atrocidades que había sufrido su frágil cuerpo, tal vez eso era lo más humano. Ni siquiera él podría soportar verla llorar.

Salió de su escondite, para volver por donde había entrado. Ahora su objetivo era ir a algún lugar alto para poder pensar, escogió un lugar donde la semana anterior tuvo una sesión fotográfica. Algo lejos para su ubicación actual pero no importaba, ese camino le serviría para despejarse un poco ya que desde el día del accidente no había salido para otras cosas que no implicaran su enseñanza básica, extracurricular y su trabajo como modelo de la línea de ropa de su padre.

Al igual que hoy, se había propuesto entrenarse físicamente llegando a alcanzar un cansancio tan extremo que moverse después de ejercicios tan exhaustivos le era prácticamente imposible. Buscaba dejar de sentirse un enclenque, llegando a ser un joven que le hiciera frente a cualquiera con tal de proteger lo que más apreciara con sus propias manos incluso aunque ya no tuviera sus habilidades mágicas, ¡no todo el tiempo podría depender de ellas! Lo había comprobado en ocasiones anteriores, sin su _alter ego_ no era nada.

El sonido continuo de su arma que usaba para movilizarse más rápido funcionaba como un recordatorio que lo mantenía en la realidad en aquel momento. Si por él fuera, se dejaría caer desde una gran altura para intentar herirse como aquella _bella durmiente_ que tanto deseaba que despertara. _Bella durmiente_. Si fuera sólo una princesa dormida todo sería más fácil, un simple beso podría despertarle. ¿Pero con un roce de los labios de un plebeyo felino bastaban o debía convertirse en el príncipe Adrien que fingía su personalidad? ¿Cuál de ellos era mejor para aquella damisela en apuros?

A estas alturas nada de eso era importante, sólo era un deseo inútil en la cabeza de alguien tan infantil que no podía entender del todo la gravedad de la situación por sus miedos estúpidos. Fuera uno u otro, los dos formaban parte del mismo idiota inútil que no tuvo oportunidad alguna de salvar a su enamorada.

.

– _Notre Dame_ , que nombre tan ideal…

.

Había llegado al puente que conectaba con la _Isla de la Cité_ , aquel que le daba un acceso directo al camino que lo llevaría a su destino: _La Catedral de_ _ **Nuestra Dama**_. Un nombre que le recordaba que Ladybug también era la dama de todo Paris, una fémina que les cuidaba tras una máscara moteada.

Avanzó por aquella vía de acceso directo. Las personas le veían, algunos turistas que parecían conocer de quien se trataba buscaban obtener su atención. Ninguno podía observar que tras el antifaz las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar vilmente. No soportó más y arrancó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban; tan sólo llegó al pie de la enorme edificación trepó hasta los campanarios que le daban una perfecta vista del horizonte naranja por el atardecer.

Respiraba fuertemente por todo el esfuerzo que representó su trayecto tan extraño, así que se sentó junto a una de las características gárgolas que resguardaban las zonas altas de la basílica del culto católico. La vista de su ciudad natal era muy diferente a la que tenía desde la Torre Eiffel. Este lugar era conocido como el antiguo centro de Paris, con monumentos históricos y representativos de su cultura que enorgullecerían a cualquier habitante de aquel lugar.

Con esos pensamientos aparecía una media sonrisa en los labios del adolescente, aquel lugar hubiese sido perfecto para llevar a su _lady_ declarándole sus sentimientos en el momento en que caía el manto nocturno sobre ellos tal cual lo hacía para _**le seul Chat Noir**_. Al fin rompió en llanto, sollozando y gritando tanto como se le era permitido por sus propias capacidades respiratorias, era necesario que sacase todo aquello que no podía expresar golpeando un objeto inerte u ocultando sus lágrimas contra la almohada velando en su habitación cada noche. No podía soportar esa tortuosa espera por volver a mirar la sonrisa de la chica de orbes color cielo.

.

– ¿Cuánto más debo esperar? – Maulló el gato herido al cielo estrellado, buscando que el creador lo escuchase para responderle. – La extraño…

.

Intentaba con algo de desesperación arrancarse la máscara que evitaba que otros descubriesen su identidad, no importándole herirse con sus propias uñas su rostro infantil. No quería una vida heroica donde ella no estuviera presente, una donde le comentara que sus bromas gatunas eran malas, que de vez en cuando tuviese que salvarle jalándole la cola, donde al finalizar cada misión sus puños chocaran felizmente. Daría todo porque el herido fuera él o que pudiese compartir las heridas y el dolor, así como compartían los buenos momentos en su vida de civiles y la heroica.

Su mente se quedó en blanco por tanto tiempo que apenas entendía que ya no podía llorar más y sus ojos sólo se estaban forzando por hacer una acción que su cuerpo ya no podía realizar. Levantándose sobre aquel sitio, descendió en caída libre hacía la acera como si de un _salto de fe_ se tratase; como buen gato caería de pie con un poco de dolor en sus articulaciones por la enorme fuerza que habían absorbido, pero nada que no pudiera ser arreglado con descanso.

Rio sarcásticamente para sí mismo, ni así podía ser herido como ella, su inocente y bella Marinette que aun yacía postrada en un recinto blanco y puro. Describió con su mirada el brinco que había realizado, posteriormente se retiró a casa como el jovenzuelo rubio que era.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

No había momento en el que estando despierto no se condenara así mismo con palabras de reproche por lo sucedido. Si por él fuera se encerraría en su habitación, no probaría bocado alguno, ni siquiera se levantaría de la cama. Pero lo hacía. Un día tras otro. Con la única esperanza de que ella fuera capaz de despertar.

El tiempo no se había detenido, dando un resultado de siete meses en que _Ladybug_ no protegía Paris. Durante ese mismo tiempo fue el propio _Chat Noir_ el encargado de salvar a los habitantes de la metrópoli de las manos de _Hawk Moth_. Los ataques habían disminuidos claramente. El maestro Fu le había explicado que era el villano el que creaba las mariposas blancas, las cuales representaban el poder que le podía otorgar a cada _akumatizado_. Si él las destruía por completo no sólo hería al portador del _miraculous_ de mariposa, sino que también dañaba al kwami que para no morir tomaba parte de la energía vital de su compañero. A pesar de lo que significaba, Adrien no paraba de derrotarle como el fatídico día; no tendría compasión con _**esa persona**_.

.

– Está bien, puedes ir. – Habló Gabriel Agreste a través de la pantalla de la tableta que cargaba su asistente. – Las visitas las programará Nathalie según tus horarios.

– Gracias padre. – Respondió formalmente su primogénito. – Atenderé a lo que ella organice para mí.

– Hoy estás libre, así que te llevaremos después de la comida. – Le explicó la mujer que apagaba el aparato electrónico.

– Entiendo.

.

Tras varios días de insistencia el rubio convenció a su padre de ir con su permiso a visitar a la hija de Tom Dupain y Sabine Cheng en el hospital. Era mejor de esa forma, sino debía de escaparse cada vez y escabullirse por la ventana de la chica teniendo siempre cuidado de que no le vieran o quien sabe que podía pasar. Alya le había ayudado a obtener la autorización de visita con los padres de Marinette que entendían la enorme preocupación que todos tenían por su pequeña. La verdad era que les habían otorgado el permiso a distintas personas, con visitas cortas y diseñadas para una sola hora en la semana, pero en el caso de Alya, Nino y Adrien les permitieron extender el tiempo y días según las necesidades de cada chico.

La comida de su plato se esfumó en un santiamén, algo que Nathalie ya había previsto. Le indicó a su tutorado que fuera a lavarse los dientes y por una chaqueta, ya que la brisa fría del otoño podía incomodar a cualquiera. Él ojiverde regresó enseguida para ser transportado al hospital. Subió al vehículo, ahí lo esperaba su padre con un porte serio. Después la asistente del mayor subió como copiloto. Todos listos, el guardaespaldas arrancó en dirección al centro de salud.

.

– Padre…

– Entiendo lo que sientes. – Lo interrumpió. – Cuando tu naciste tu madre tuvo un parto difícil. Aunque tú estabas completamente saludable, ella permaneció por mucho tiempo en el hospital. Ahí fue cuando contraté a Nathalie, ella ayudaría a tu madre y a mí tras tu llegada. Ella regresó a ser el sol de nuestras vidas, pero nuevamente su salud se vio comprometida cuando tu apenas cumplías doce.

El muchacho no expresaba nada, tan sólo se limitaba a observar que el semblante serio de su padre era profanado por emociones como la tristeza o impotencia que su rostro mayor reflejaban perfectamente.

.

– Aun recuerdo esos meses de visitas diarias al hospital antes de que _Claris_ … – Se tomó un momento. – Partiera de nuestro lado. Fueron meses difíciles y aunque sabíamos cuál sería su destino, la esperanza nunca salió de nuestros corazones.

– Lo recuerdo.

– Esa chica, Marinette. Estoy seguro que despertará y podrás decirle todo lo que sientes.

.

Gabriel extendió sus brazos hacía delante permitiendo que su criatura ocultase su rostro en su pecho, mojándolo con las gruesas gotas que brotaban de sus ojos esmeralda. A pesar de la distancia que podían llegar a tener entre ellos seguían siendo familia, una que se comprendía con simples gestos de bondad. El mayor besó la cabeza de su cría para indicarle que habían llegado al lugar.

Apenas bajaban notaron que las cámaras apuntaban a ellos, buscaban saber que hacían en ese lugar, si tenía que ver con la heroína dormida o eran solo cuestiones del imperio Agreste. Nathalie y el gorila se encargaron de persuadirles e impedirles el paso, dejando vía libre a sus empleadores. Entrando al inmueble les siguieron y todos fueron directo al área de cuidados intensivos.

Los padres de la chica estaban en el pasillo, llorando fuertemente. El diseñador de modas apretó el hombro de Adrien que apenas se mantenía en pie, sujetando su pecho que daba fuertes punzadas. Tras ellos salieron sus amigos morenos, quienes corrieron a abrazarles envueltos también en lágrimas, sonriendo. Se abalanzaron contra él, sin importarles la presencia el resto.

– ¡Marinette está despierta! – Expresaron efusivos la pareja de piel canela.

Aquel que modelaba se soltó del agarre de ambos, corrió haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones del resto del personal hospitalario. Entró a la habitación blanca y pudo ver como la peliazul estaba sentada en la cama, agachada, atendiendo a los exámenes que los médicos estaban realizando en ella para verificar que sus habilidades siguieran siendo las mismas. Su compañera giró la vista, lo observó con tristeza para sonreírle de la misma forma.

– Adrien… – Le hizo una seña extendiéndole la mano. – Pasa.

Entró y enseguida se colocó a su lado, sujetó la mano de su amiga. No tardó en apretarla y él respondió entrecruzando sus dedos. Notó que temblaba, venía uno de los exámenes más serios para su condición.

Uno de los médicos levantó la sábana que cubría sus piernas. Comenzó a tocar las extremidades inferiores, Marinette asentía a todo. Podía sentir la fricción, el calor y el frío, incluso el dolor. Todo en una calidad menor, pero podía hacerlo que era lo que más importaba. Llegaron a sus dedos, buscaban que los moviera, pero no pasó nada. ¿Y sus piernas? Tampoco, el resultado era el mismo que con sus falanges.

Aquellos masters en salud torcieron la boca y no pudieron pronunciar algo más allá de un _"Aún falta mucho de tu recuperación, esto podría cambiar"._ Luego se retiraron, pero antes la muchacha les pidió que no dejaran pasar a nadie más hasta que Adrien saliera de entre esas cuatro paredes.

Los varones salieron cerrando tras de sí la puerta también blanca. Eso bastó para que el joven Agreste se girara y estrujara a la chica entre sus brazos para reconfortarla; esa acción le permitió llorar amargamente por su destino. Para ese momento ella no sólo notaba que su movilidad había sido limitada, sino que también su vida como súper heroína ya había acabado puesto que Tikki ya no estaba con ella. Su vida regresaría a lo que llamarían normalidad, algo que ella no anhelaba. Mucho menos de esa manera. ¿Había hecho algo mal para merecer tal _"castigo_ "?

Nunca había sido cercana a Adrien, pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora. Claro que temblaba como cuando se ponía nerviosa al hablarle, también sentía miedo de hacer algo incorrecto, algo que le molestara. Los pensamientos negativos la invadían, comenzando por el hecho de que él podía llegar a sentirse irritado por esa actitud que estaba tomando ante su situación.

Lo que ella no sabía es que él se sentía el culpable de todo ello.

Él agradecía ser quien le estaba dando ese apoyo al impactarle todo lo que sucedía y los cambios que iba a haber en su vida. Sus padres tal vez le pedirían una explicación de sus habilidades mágicas. También tendría que entender por todo lo que había pasado París en el tiempo en que estuvo dormida. Le esperaban tantas cosas que no era capaz de sentirse cómodo con lo que consideraba _su error_.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

Los ataques de Hawk Moth prácticamente habían cesado tras poco más de un año de lo sucedido con la joven Dupain. El maestro Fu había vuelto a repetirle a Adrien que ya no debería de usar el cataclismo para vencerle, pues estaba haciendo daño de forma indirecta a una persona y un kwami que no tenía la culpa de las decisiones que tomaba su portador. Nuevamente el rubio ignoró esas palabras a pesar de lo que realmente representaban, tomar la vida de cualquiera era algo realmente serio.

.

– Es una lástima que los aretes de mariquita desaparecieran como en su momento pasó con el miraculous de la mariposa. – Suspiró el anciano.

– Lamento no haberlos recuperado… – Se disculpó el muchacho, quien claramente mentía. – Tengo que irme, iré a visitar a Marinette.

– Claro, nos vemos después.

– Sí.

.

El chico salió del establecimiento chino, no sin antes colocarse las prendas necesarias para evitar el frío de la ciudad luz. Hacía poco de que su princesa había salido del hospital, por lo que en unas semanas podría pasar las fiestas decembrinas con su familia.

Ella no había recuperado la movilidad de sus piernas, así que ahora hacía uso de una silla de ruedas. Recordó que él estuvo en la llegada a casa un mes atrás. Su padre la cargó al segundo piso de la panadería que era propiamente la entrada a su hogar mientras el modelo, su mejor amiga y su madre se encargaban de subir todas las cosas, entre ellas el vehículo que agilizaría los movimientos de la chica. Ellos habían adaptado aquella humilde casa lo mejor posible para que su hija pudiese moverse con la mejor facilidad posible.

Lo que más estaba presente en sus pensamientos fue que la azabache les pidió que no la cambiaran de habitación. Frente a todos los presentes ella se sentó en las escaleras que la llevaban a su alcoba, subió uno a uno con la ayuda de sus brazos que se habían ejercitado bien durante su rehabilitación. Al llegar arriba, entró. Escucharon ruidos diferentes por un rato, después cesaron y la puerta se abrió como una invitación a pasar. Subieron y la observaron sentada en su silla de trabajo, la cual poseía rueditas y le permitía moverse libremente por la parte baja del lugar.

Sonreía tiernamente y fue ahí cuando les pidió que le ayudaran a remodelar varias partes de su pieza como una ayuda a los nuevos cambios que habría en su vida diaria. Una semana después ya tenían todo listo. Las escaleras que le permitían subir a su habitación fueron removidas, al igual que las que le permitían subir a su cama; estas dos fueron remplazadas por algo que simulaba un columpio, que no era más que un asiento semicircular con un cinturón de seguridad horizontal, para evitar accidentes, unido a cuerdas con algunas poleas que le permitían subir y bajar sin mayor problema a aquellos sitios. Ella después adornó de acuerdo a su hogar y su habitación cada uno de estos singulares artilugios.

Alrededor del cuarto se colocaron barandillas que le permitían moverse mejor al impulsarse con los brazos montada en una nueva silla para trabajar más cómoda. Varios de sus estantes fueron puestos en zonas más accesible para ella. Sus objetos para rehabilitación los colocaron también en su alcoba; se guardaban en un enorme baúl y cada tarde ella los sacaba para hacer sus ejercicios correspondientes.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que el día anterior decidió al fin visitarla convertido en su compañero de lucha. Esa noche sus padres llegaron tarde debido a que hubo una fuerte tormenta que provocó un apagón mientras ellos estaban en el hospital hablando con los médicos sobre lo que le esperaba a la ojiazul. Chat Noir pasó esas horas de oscuridad con ella, donde estuvieron sentados en la cama de la fémina, abrazados, hablando del accidente, del tiempo que estuvo en coma y lo que pasó tras despertar.

A pesar de su llanto, estaba feliz de saber lo que había sucedido en aquel momento. Lo que pasó con Paris y hasta lo que él estuvo haciendo. Lo único que él no mencionó fue todo lo relacionado con Tikki y su miraculous; también le mintió a ella porque quería encontrar una solución, una respuesta a como volver a entregarle la habilidad de ser la súper heroína que vigilaba a su pueblo, vigilándoles desde lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel.

.

– ¡No me rendiré! – Se juró a sí mismo parado frente a la escuela, a unos pasos de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

.

Corrió aquellos escasos metros. Saludó a los padres de su amiga y se dispuso a subir, cuando iba llegando a la tras tienda para subir las escaleras, ella venía bajando.

.

– ¡A-Adrien! – Descendía lentamente con ayuda de unos rieles. – ¡N-no tienes que venir todos los días!

.

No importaba cuanto tiempo llevase viéndolo, la cotidianidad o cualquier cosa similar, Marinette seguía comportándose torpe y nerviosa frente al muchacho que más de una vez se hacía presente en sus sueños.

.

– Sabes que no es una molestia. Es un placer pasar mi tiempo contigo. – Llegaba al piso y él le robaba un beso en la frente. – Buenas tardes, Marinette.

– B-bu-buenas t-tardes. – Tartamudeo sujetando su frente a la cual también llegaba su sonrojo.

– Hija, ¿necesitabas algo? – Su madre apareció detrás del joven esgrimista. – Sólo tenías que llamarme para que subiera.

– No, mamá. No es para tanto. Sólo quería salir a tomar un poco de aire en lo que llegaba Adrien, pero veo que podré pasear acompañada de él.

– Entiendo. – Sonrió Sabine estrujando el hombro del mencionado.

.

El rubio se colocó detrás de la silla y comenzó a empujarla. Avanzaron un poco para salir a la panadería, le explicaron que saldría un momento al parque al padre de la chica y que más tarde regresarían. La mujer mayor atendió a darle una cobija a su primogénita con la que se cubriera las piernas y su marido les dio una canasta con algunos panes para que los comieran juntos.

Agradecieron al unísono, algo que provocó pena en los jovenzuelos. Partieron y avanzaron a su destino. El camino fue tranquilo, debido al clima no había mucha gente por los alrededores haciendo que pareciera que esos momentos, esa ruta, era exclusiva para la pareja adolescente.

Entraron al lugar escogido. Él la llevo a la zona con más árboles, la colocó junto a la banca y él se sentó en dicho objeto. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Otro gesto que les provocó nerviosismo, incitando a que ese singular silencio se transformara en una extraña tortura para ellos.

.

– Lamento, que tengas que soportar todo esto de mí. – Habló ella con miedo en sus palabras. – Sé que ahora mismo represento una carga para mis padres, para Alya, para ti. Incluso para mis nuevos compañeros.

.

Debido al accidente, ella había perdido el año escolar. Al no poder ponerse al corriente con sus estudios debido al tiempo que le tomaban las rehabilitaciones tuvo que repetir. La escuela incluso tuvo las molestias de cambiar la clase a un salón que quedara en el primer piso, además de hacer una rampa para el acceso de la muchacha.

.

– ¡Quiero volver a ser la de antes! – Las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos cielo. – No quiero ser un bulto para todo ustedes. Quiero demostrar que puedo ser independiente en todo y no causar molestias.

.

Lo observó con esa mirada dolorosa, su quijada estaba apretada y su ceño fruncido. Verlo así le hacía sentir molestia a su condición como minusválida.

.

– Estoy segura que te decepcionó saber que la mujer que tanto admirabas era yo. La torpe y tonta Marinette era aquella que protegía Paris de los malos. Todos la veían valiente y segura de sí misma, pero dentro también tenía miedo, temor de arruinarlo o de herir a alguien. Yo no soy ni era todo eso, yo sólo…

– ¡Mientes! – Le interrumpió su acompañante. – Tú eres eso y más. Es natural sentirse así con toda esa responsabilidad, pero incluso sin el antifaz sigues siendo Ladybug. – Se levantó frente a ella. – Yo aprecio lo que eres. Desde que nuestra amistad se formó esa tarde lluviosa, has sido un ejemplo para mí, alguien que tiene sueños y que no duda en ser sincera con los demás al demostrar su verdadero yo. Teniendo o no tus poderes, yo te admiro por cada una de tus habilidades. El que te encuentres así ahora, estoy seguro que no es un impedimento para lo que deseas. Incluso aunque ahora mismo dices que eres una molestia para todos, has estado buscando como superar esas adversidades de la forma más hermosa y creativa que has podido. ¡Esa eres tú! Tan solo mira ese aparato que para muchos pensarían que es feo. Tú misma lo adaptaste a tu estilo con ese hermoso patrón que usas para tus cosas. Tú… Tú…

.

La mirada atónita de Marinette que acompañaba a su nariz y pómulos sonrojados dejaron sin palabras al chico que ya no podía decir nada más. Su respiración era acelerada por la velocidad con la que habló. La miró directo a los ojos y no lo soportó más. Se acercó a darle un beso torpe y fugaz. Las acciones terminaron hablando por ellos.

La joven comenzó a reír entre lágrimas gruesas que no paraban, al igual que él. Las gotas salinas de ambos caían por sus mejillas, terminando en la frazada de la muchacha para combinarse como sus sentimientos dulces hacían. Al fin volvía a verla sonreír como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

.

 _ **XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

Si, este es el fin de esta dulce historia de dolor de este par de superhéroes. ¡Pero no se pongan tristes! Aun los espera un capítulo extra… Saludos :)


	2. Esperanza

No tengo mucho que decirles, disfruten…

.

 _ **XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO EXTRA**_

 _ **ESPERANZA**_

.

La degustación del pan que el padre de la chica les otorgó, fue un punto especial en esa salida que se había convertido en una cita. Sin palabra alguna, ahora eran una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Un estado que ambos chicos llevaban esperando desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Apenas terminaron, regresaron al hogar femenino pues la temperatura estaba descendiendo junto al astro mayor en el cielo. Entraron por el negocio que para esa hora ya no resultaba concurrido, pues todo alimento ya había sido comprado. Ese lugar cálido y dulce sería el mayor espectador del inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida de todos los que rodeaban a Marinette.

.

– Por hoy me retiro. – Anunció Adrien al dejar a su pareja cerca de sus padres.

– ¿Por qué tan pronto? – Preguntó ella en reproche.

– Aún es temprano, ¿no? – Intervino Sabine. – Además, no han venido aun por ti.

– Acompañanos a cenar, Adrien. – Insistió el panadero.

– Muchas gracias, pero hoy me recogerán en otro sitio. – Sacó tres sobres rojos con una cinta dorada de su gabardina negra. – Esto es para ustedes. Espero con gusto que asistan a la primera cena navideña de la familia Agreste.

– ¡Claro que asistiremos! – Aseguró entusiasmada la azabache.

– Sólo quiero pedirles un favor. ¿Podría venir antes por Marinette? Más tarde mandaré un vehículo para ustedes.

– Claro que sí. – Respondió Tom Dupain.

– Muchas gracias. – Estrechó la mano con el hombre. – Será mejor que me retiré, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer para ese día. ¡Hasta luego!

.

El chico iba saliendo del local y en ese momento se cruzó con otra cabellera rubia que entraría al lugar. Se saludaron con una simple sonrisa para luego cada uno hacer lo que debían.

.

– Buenas tardes. – Era la voz de una chica la que saludaba nerviosa.

– ¿Chloé? – Preguntó la muchachita que estaba en silla de ruedas. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Dah! Lo que cualquiera haría en una panadería. – Se dio cuenta de lo grosera que estaba siendo y cambió su tono. – Emmmm… Vengo a hacer un pedido.

– Y-ya veo.

.

Ellas no habían tenido acercamiento alguno. La franco-china no sabía cómo la hija del alcalde se había sentido con respecto a la noticia de que ella era la persona que más admiraba, esa misma chica que muchas veces había menospreciado. Incluso para ella, la situación no era cómoda.

.

– Aquí. – Extendió una libreta pequeña al padre de Marinette. – Todos los requerimientos están anotados aquí. Por favor, mande la cuenta a mi padre y él se encargará de cubrir todos los gastos.

– Claro que sí. Mañana tendré lista la cotización.

– Gracias, con permiso. – La joven se dispuso a salir, pero apenas abrió la puerta gritó: – ¡Marinette, gracias por cuidar París! – Enseguida salió corriendo del local.

.

Fueron palabras muy cálidas para la exheroína que tanto había sacrificado por su ciudad. Si incluso su _"enemiga"_ pensaba esas cosas de ella, ¿qué pensarían el resto de ciudadanos? Ahora entendía que ninguna persona le había agradecido por temor a herirla con el recuerdo de lo sucedido. Hasta sus padres se habían limitado en preguntar, usando como excusa que confiaban plenamente en ella y entendían porque no les podía decir las cosas.

Las palabras de la rubia abrieron una cajita de emociones que cada parisino guardaba en su corazón, todas dirigidas _**à sa lady**_.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

La víspera de la Navidad había llegado al fin. La joven aspirante a diseñadora de modas esperaba puntualmente a su novio ya arreglada. Llevaba un vestido rosa largo y ceñido al cuerpo. Su cabello lo recogió en lo alto de su cabeza, formando la forma de una cebolla. Para cubrirse del frío la cubría un sweater blanco de piel de conejo falsa y una manta del mismo estilo en las piernas. Sobre ello aun llevaba un abrigo largo de color hueso, pues sabía que el clima fuera calaba hasta los huesos.

Apenas llegó, se retiraron. Sus padres aun debían hacer unas cosas en el local, por lo que acordaron la hora ideal para que el novio de su hija mandara un vehículo para la pareja madura, una que les permitiera terminar el trabajo y arreglarse para la ocasión. Mientras hacían eso, la muchacha era ayudada por el guardaespaldas gorilón para ir subiendo a la limusina que manejaba.

Esperó a su compañero que tardaba. Se asomó por la ventana y notó que su padre lo abrazaba con demasiada fuerza como si lo buscara amenazar, aunque sea un poco. Ella rio para sí misma al ver que eso había perturbado al rubio, quien entró tambaleándose un poco al automóvil.

A pesar de ello, ya dentro, la saludo apropiadamente: sujetó sus manos para besar sus nudillos, después le besó ambas mejillas y por último coronó el momento con un pequeño beso en sus labios durazno que eran su adicción desde el primer día que los probó. La abrazó y sólo sonriendo fueron llevados a la mansión Agreste.

Bajaron con cuidado. La azabache buscaba pasar sola a la silla de ruedas, pero él la cargó como la princesa que merecía ser y sin decirle nada la llevó hasta su habitación seguido del guardaespaldas, que estaba algo asustado por la seguridad de ambos chicos, llevando a cuestas el aparato metálico rosa con una enorme _M_ en la parte trasera.

.

– ¡Listo! – Gritó el dueño del miraculous gatuno al soltarla en su blanda cama. – ¿Qué te parecen estos músculos, princesa? Fueron hechos para cargarte.

– ¡T-torpe, Adrien! – Gruñía ella con pucheros.

– Buenas tardes. – Se escuchó una voz masculina en la puerta de la enorme habitación.

– ¡Papá!

– ¡Se-señor Agreste!

– Es un placer que esta noche contemos con su presencia. – Habló Gabriel encarando a la pareja que estaba sentada en la cama. – Espero que mi hijo no sea una molestia. – Trató de bajar el nerviosismo a la chica con una broma.

– ¡Yo no soy una molestia!

– No tiene que preocuparse. – Sonrió la joven. – Muchas gracias a usted por la invitación.

– Eso es lo de menos. – Afirmó el hombre maduro. – Veo que trae un vestido de noche bastante sencillo y formal.

– ¡Oh, sí! – Ella volvió a apenarse. – Hubiera querido diseñar uno yo misma para esta ocasión, pero por los cambios que se han hecho a la casa y el poco tiempo que tengo con mi rehabilitación, me fue imposible hacerlo.

– ¿Entonces porque no usa algo de mí próxima colección?

– ¿Y-yo?

– Anda, Marinette. – La animó su pareja. – Apuesto que se te verá espectacular.

– Pe-pero…

– Tómelo como un regalo de Navidad.

– E-está bien.

– ¡Sí! – Celebraron padre e hijo que ya tenían a Nathalie esperando con la ropa en la entrada.

.

Ellos salieron del lugar y ambas féminas se quedaron dentro para el gran cambio de la estudiante. No fue mucho lo que tardaron, ya que la joven ya se había acostumbrado a cambiarse de ropa con su condición actual. Abrieron la puerta y la vieron ya sentada en su silla de ruedas. El cabello se lo habían soltado, quedando un precioso ondulado en sus puntas.

El vestido era rojo, con puntos negros; claramente buscaba simular el patrón del traje de Ladybug. La parte de arriba poseía un escote corazón, con un corset no muy ajustado y sin tirantes. Posteriormente esta pieza desembocaba en una mini falda ceñida al cuerpo, que a su vez era cubierta por una media falda de tela semitransparente con patrón invertido (fondo negro y puntos rojos), esta caía a los lados de donde estaba sentada y le servían para cubrir sus piernas si sentía frío, las cuales ahora portaban unas medias negras. Finalmente, unos zapatos rojos con correas y moños negros daban el toque final al precioso vestuario.

Los varones aplaudieron la belleza de la chica que fácilmente les capturo por su sencillez y dulzura natural. Gabriel le susurró algo al oído al menor, este asintió y entró de nuevo a su recinto cerrando la puerta.

.

– Te vez preciosa. – Dijo él sentándose en la parte de su cama más próxima a ella. – Te va de maravilla.

– Gra-gracias.

– Deberías modelarlo en la próxima presentación de mi padre.

– N-no digas tonterías. – Ella bajó la cabeza. – N-no podría… Mucho menos en esta condición.

– La que no debería decir tontería eres tú. Si se te ve bien, lúcelo.

– ¡E-está bien!

.

La plática continuo amena, entre risas y besos robados. Entre preguntas y juegos absurdos. Entre recuerdos y ojos cristalinos.

Aunque apenas llevaban una semana de novios, parecía como si estuviera juntos desde siempre. Existía una confianza nata y un respeto sinigual. Se escuchaban y se comprendían perfectamente, hasta el grado de muchas veces no necesitar palabras, solo suaves gestos que ambos sospechaban de donde provenían. Bueno, Adrien si sabía de dónde venían.

Él le explicó que no faltaba mucho para que los invitados llegaran, así que seguro pronto empezaría a escuchar el barullo que se formaba cuando muchas personas se reunían en un solo lugar. Y tenía razón, no tardaron en escucharse risas, saludos y distintas conversaciones que costaba trabajo diferenciar unas de otras.

Al poco rato la puerta de la habitación del chico sonó y movió a Marinette a la entrada, pues indicaba que ya era la hora para salir. Abrió la puerta para que ambos observaran a los padres de la ojiazul que ya estaban vestidos para la ocasión, ellos al ver el cambio de vestuario de su hija, la abrazaron juntos con fuerza, recalcando lo hermosa que se veía en esa noche. Le entregaron una caja rectangular que le recordaba mucho a aquella en la que el maestro Fu le entregó su miraculous. Ellos se fueron, no sin antes pedirle que usara lo que había dentro.

Sacó el contenido de la misma y entre sus manos estaba un antifaz idéntico al mágico que usaba cuando se transformaba en Ladybug. Sus ojos se nublaron un poco por las lágrimas, pero se lo puso enseguida. Al instante fue llevada al looby de la casa, donde el ruido cesó para darle la bienvenida la heroína de país. Después los aplausos invadieron el hogar Agreste; cientos de aplausos de agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Estaba en el centro de todo, llorando de felicidad por ese gesto tan hermoso. Podía ver a sus profesores, el alcalde, los policías, sus compañeros de clase, los padres de sus amigos, su familia, algunas personas famosas que conocía, todos y cada una de esas personas que salvó en algún momento. Pero entre todos ellos destacó un gato negro.

Mientras los aplausos se apagaban, él se acercaba para tomarla de la mano. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le besó los nudillos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la muchacha, para observar esos ojos verdes cual profundas esmeraldas.

.

– Adr…

– Ahora lo sabes, princesa. – Dijo él levantándose y entregándolo una cajita que sacaba de entre su pecho. – Una última oportunidad.

– ¡Sí! – Ella no tuvo necesidad de verla, entendía lo que era. La guardo en un compartimiento que añadió a la silla de ruedas para guardar cosas, luego abrazó la mano de Chat Noir. – Te amo.

– Y yo a ti, _my lady_. – Le besó la frente y volvió a ver a los presentes. – ¡Otro fuerte aplauso para la dama de Paris!

.

Y así el gato le confió su mayor secreto. En la víspera de Navidad, buscando que aquel le trajera esperanza en el futuro próximo a pesar de esas tristezas que habían llegado a su vida con anterioridad.

La velada fue maravillosa. Sus padres cocinaron algunos bocadillos y el pastel que degustarían después. Todo Paris la llenó de abrazos y besos en agradecimiento por todo, con bendiciones porque su vida esté llena de buena suerte. Una suerte que nunca la abandonó aunque así lo pareciera.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

La noche fue larga. Ella y su familia regresaron prácticamente al amanecer. Aunque estaba cansada, no pudo aguantar más y abrió aquel estuche caoba para saludar a aquel mágico ser que la cuido desde el primer día que la conoció.

Aun no lo abria en su totalidad y Tikki ya saltaba a abrazar su mejilla. Llorando por volver a verla, por saber que estaba bien y por confirmar que Chat Noir había cumplido al pie de la letra lo que le pidió. La tristeza y la felicidad estaban mezcladas en ellas en parte iguales.

.

– Tikki, muchas gracias. – Le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña. – Sin ti, yo nunca hubiera crecido tan rápido.

– No me agradezcas Marinette. Tú ya eras una excelente persona, yo solo pulí detalles.

– No importa, ¡gracias!

– Lamento que hayas pasado por todo esto.

– No tienes que lamentarte. – La separó de su rostro y la vio directo a sus enormes ojos. – Aun hay un futuro brillante para ambas.

– ¡Claro!

– Prometeme que nunca me vas a olvidar.

– Nunca lo haré Marinette, nunca. – Un brillo rosa cubría a la kwami. – Tu eres mi Ladybug más especial.

– Gracias Tikki. Cuidate.

– Hasta pronto, Marinette.

– Hasta pronto.

.

Aquel ser mágico de color rojo volvió a los aretes de mariquita para que luego la caja de madera fuera cerrada con fuerza. Los orbes cielos de la jovencita estaban llenos de felicidad aunque las lágrimas de tristeza los inundaran.

Aunque había sido por poco tiempo, ella había aprendido a muchas cosas al ser la portadora del miraculous de la buena suerte. Creció como personas y conoció a mucha gente. Cuidó y protegió a sus seres queridos, y a todas las personas de Paris como la chica de buen corazón que era. Encontró un excelente compañero que la quiere tal cual es.

Todo eso y más lo iría guardando en su corazón. Experiencias y vivencias que la hicieron ser quien era hasta el día de hoy.

.

 _ **. . .**_

.

– De verdad no entiendo cómo hacías esto tan fácil. – Refunfuñaba una chica de cabello rubio y traje de Ladybug. – ¡Es difícil usar la _bug vision_!

– Te irás acostumbrando. – Le respondió Chat Noir. – Marinette tampoco era tan buena al principio.

– En eso tiene razón Chat. – Habló la mencionada que estaba de pie gracias a sus muletas junto al maestro Fu.

– Nada es deprisa, Ladybug. – Intervino el anciano. – Sólo mira a Volpina, aún tiene problemas para usar sus ilusiones adecuadamente.

– ¡Cla-claro que si se usarlas! – Gritó otra chica de traje naranja, cabello castaño y piel canela. – Es sólo que se esfuman muy rápido.

– Calma, es cuestión de entrenar… – A su vez la calmada un moreno de traje verde y beige, con una especie de caparazón en la espalda.

– ¡Ja! Yo aquí soy el más experimentado. – Dijo triunfante el gato.

– Y al que siempre le pasa de todo. – Comentó entre dientes la azabache, causando una risa colectiva.

– ¡Marineeeette!

– Lo siento, eso te pasa por ser el de la mala suerte.

.

 _ **XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

Oficialmente este fanfic ahora si ha llegado a su fin. Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y tomarse el tiempo de comentarlo. Originalmente este no sería el final del fic, iba a ser diferente pero como no me pareció el mejor lo modifiqué a este. Si le gusta, compártanlo para que otros lo lean. ¡Muchas gracias! Saludos :D


End file.
